Sweet torture
by kousi
Summary: She catches him watching her and he winces, checking if he's drooling or something. She smiles at him, obviously pleased. He curses under his breath. He doesn't know what game she's playing but he can't help but play along.


She sits in class next to him and he feels pride fill his chest.  
He can't concentrate though; her presence is too thrilling not to look at. She plays with her pen, tapping it against her pursed lips thoughtfully.

Against her blood red lips.

He's dreamt of kissing them, of pulling her to him and just crashing his lips against her blood red ones. In his dreams she always kisses back, always wanting more.

_Dreams._

That's what they were. She'd never kiss him back. She'd probably shove him away and slap him across the face.  
Hard.  
He knows she's unreachable to him.  
She catches him watching her and he winces, checking if he's drooling or something.  
She smiles at him, obviously pleased.  
He curses under his breath. He doesn't know what game she's playing but he can't help but play along.

...

"Hey Jackson." He watches her approach him and sees Jackson grin at her.  
She unnoticeably looks at him now and his breath hitches in his throat. She kisses Jackson but her eyes are locked with his. He wishes he could look or walk away but her gaze is paralyzing him.

...

He walks to his Jeep, opening the door.  
"Can you give me a ride home?" He hears her voice behind him and he sighs because if he's honest he feels tortured by the radiance of such perfection just mere feet away from him.  
He can't say no though so he plasters a smile on his face and tells her sure.

...

He stops in front of her house and waits for her to walk away but she stays.  
She's not speaking but he's sure she has something on her mind. Her stern look gives that much away.  
"What is it?" He asks, anxiously, thinking that maybe she finally grasps what he's seen since third grade.  
"You should clean your car, it's quite disgusting." She scrunches up her nose and leaves. No goodbye no thank you just a low blow and he knows he won't get more.

...

"Stiles." He hears her voice from across the school hall and halts. He knows no matter what it is, it won't be pleasant.  
"Can you help me with something?" She has so much power over him it's quite ridiculous because he hears himself saying yes.

...

In another life he must have been a monster or an incredibly bad creature because he doesn't know any other reason why else he'd get so terribly punished by ending up in a shopping center looking for a fitting present for Jackson.  
A monstrous creature that has killed people and has enjoyed it, yes, that's what he must have been.

...

"Jackson, happy birthday!" She chimes sugary, though again looking at him and he just feels like vomiting.

...

She's using him. That's what he concludes and he feels like a total fucking idiot. What bugs him more though is, that she calls and he still sprints.

...

"Stiles!" Not again. He wants to stop all of this and turns around to face her.  
The hallway is crowded and to his annoyance she did something funny with her hair that makes her look more beautiful but he shakes his head, he has to do this now.  
"Lydia, no." He says steadfastly and she just looks at him confused.  
"I didn't even ask something." She voices and laughs.  
"I can't do this anymore, it's over." He states and she looks at him amused.  
"I wasn't aware we were dating." She quirks an eyebrow at him and laughs a little harder.

Did he just really break up with a girl he'd never actually been with?

...

It's quite astounding how fast the news that he made a fucking fool out of himself reached every corner of the school.

After having one one-sided heart to heart with a girl named Sara who tells him he shouldn't be ashamed of it since it happened to her quite a few times that she's imagined to be with someone she's actually not with and two assholes screaming almost in unison "Did you tap that ass in your dreams or what?", he makes a quick and in his eyes smart decision to just skip school for the rest of the day.

...

He makes his way to his Jeep and in the distance he registers footsteps.  
"Stiles." He isn't sure he hears right but if he's not mistaken it's her voice that calls after him.

He turns around and sees her running towards him, smiling and he does not know what to expect.  
Her arms go around him and she pulls him to her and crashes her blood red lips against his.

She breaks the kiss and looks at him. Her smile beaming and he finds himself smiling back because not even in his wildest dreams had she ever been the one to initiate the kiss.  
With her thumb she cleans the red traces on his lips and gazes at him.  
"If you really feel the need to break up with me I at least want to know what I'll be missing from now on." She winks and smirks before she turns around and runs back into school.

He looks after her retreating petite form and shakes his head at her bold behavior.

And as stupid as it might sound he wants her back already.

**A/N**: Hope you guys enjoyed it. Love to hear your thoughts :)


End file.
